Forever and Always
by PercyJfan100
Summary: She resigned. She left. She abandoned the life of a super hero. The life of GOOD. She left her family. And yet, every now and then, she still has to step up to the never ending roll of big sister...


**Hi, new one shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Obviously, I don't own Kim Possible.**

Shego was bored. So very, very bored. Dr. Drakken was scheming, and, as she was just a 'sidekick', refused to help this time. She got so _annoyed_ with him sometimes, what she wouldn't give to turn him into toast with her plasma blasts, then serve with a little melted butter and cinnamon sugar… ah. She loved toast. It was one of the few things from her past life she thought it was ok to keep. She remembered when her family, Team Go, had still been together. They'd gather at the breakfast table every morning, having pancakes and orange juice and toast… oh how she sometimes, on very rare occasions, longed for that feeling once again. Peace, tranquility, happiness…

She was interrupted by a sharp beeping sound. She turned her attention curiously to the computer screen at her desk, strolling over carelessly. Ah, well. It was something to do, she supposed. Maybe it was one of those goons Dr. Drakken liked to team up with sometimes… mad scientists were all the same. Idiots with impossible dreams, embarrassing themselves every time they tried for world dominance. At least she got a kick out of it though.

To say she was surprised to see her older brothers face was an understatement.

Her first instinct was to disconnect the video call and slam the lid shut. However, she didn't want to break her laptop, so instead ground her teeth and willed her left hand to flare with glowing, deadly green plasma. "What do _you_ want?" she growled lowly at Hego.

"Hey, ah, Shego." He began, his voice as classic and hero-y as usual, though she could detect a little nervousness in it. "Look, sis, we need you. And-"

"I'm not interested in _anything_ you have t- wait, _what_?" she waved her hands in front of her, sure she'd heard wrong. "Woah woah woah. Ok. Back up a second. Since when do you need _me_?" her questioning smirk turned into a sneer. "And what makes you think I'd even _consider_ helping you?"

"It's the twins." Mego, standing beside Hego, suddenly cut it.

Shego stiffened just the tiniest bit. As much as she hated it, she still kind of, just a little, just _barely_, cared for her little brothers. But just a tiny bit, barely a sliver. She'd always had a special bond with them, before they got their powers and after. She was the only one they'd listen to, considering they had no parents. She was the only one that could get them to stop crying when they were upset. She was the only one they'd cuddle up with to go to sleep.

Seeing her tense, Hego went on. "They, ah, well-"

"Spit it out!" she snapped impatiently. She just wanted to get this wretched conversation over with. What if someone _saw_ thos, and got the wrong idea. Her reputation of a supervillian could be at risk!

"They need you." Mego said carelessly, messing with his hair and gazing at a little hand mirror. His green sister couldn't help but roll her eyes; how was it possible she was related to such a moron? Pfft, and people said _girls_ were superficial. Those people clearly hadn't met her brother. "They're, like, sick, and were whinin'" he made his voice high and whiny, giving a poor imitation of his youngest siblings. "'_We want Sheeee-go. We want Sheeee-go! Where's Sheeee-go?_ _I wanna see Sheeee-go! Gimme Sheeee-go!_'" he rolled his eyes and gave his hair a flip, still staring at the mirror admiringly.

Shego flopped back in her chair and put one finger on each of her temples, massaging them, annoyed. While she may have left behind the life of good long ago, and nearly everything that came with it, and while she may have been a superhuman with green skin, and hands that burst into burning plasma, practically invincible, she still had _one_ weakness. But no one knew about it. Well… except for two troublesome little red skin twins…

She looked back up at the screen and found her two big brothers staring at her, awaiting her answers. She heaved an annoyed, overdramatic sigh. "Uggggh… _fine_." She finally spit out between clenched teeth. "I'll be there in half an hour."

…

Shego lit one of her hands as she approached the Go Tower, and, pressing it to hand recognition pad, watched as the doors slid open with a slight scowl. She didn't want to be here, but, she supposed, it was a cure for her insufferable boredom. She strolled in and went to the elevator, pressing the button that would take her to the fifth floor, kitchen. Unless, of course, they'd remodeled, but she doubted it. If her doofus brothers had tried something like that, Go Tower would undoubtedly be just a pile of rubble.

She stopped as she came in, looking around. Yep, just as she remembered. Sparkling white tiles that clacked under her shoes, powder blue curtains pulled away from the windows and letting light spill in, the wooden table with… five chairs? Her chair, it was still there? They had kept it? Why? He rubbed her eyes briefly; was this some crazy dream? But no, it was real, it was really there. Her green cushioned chair, while frilly lace around the cushion, her name carved in delicate cursive letters on the back. She began to smile. If she listened hard and squinted, she could just hear and see ghostly figures seated around the table, sharing a meal, talking and laughing… no. Not the time to get caught up in memories and questioning.

If the remaining members of the Go Team still kept everything as she remembered- yep. She couldn't help but fight off a smile; this was so familiar. Chopping up vegetables, pouring broth into the pot, heating it with her plasma- she'd done this dozens of times. Taking out a tray from the cupboard above the sink, then grabbed two bowls. Taking a ladle full of the steaming soup, she sipped it, before nodding to herself in satisfaction. Ah. She still had it. Giving each of the bowls four ladlefuls, and balanced the tray on one hand, tossed aside her old apron over the back of her chair, which she'd found in it's old place folded up under the sink. After all, there was no sense getting her jumpsuit all dirty.

Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button for the second to the top floor. As she rode up, she leaned back against the wall and shook her head. How she hated her one weakness. It didn't matter how tough she was, how impenetrable she was, all someone had to do was mention that one word and they had her on her knees, completely weak. Oh badness how she hated it. If it had been something else, she would have destroyed it without so much as the bat of an eyelash, but however, this was different… and she hated it! She was Shego! Invincible, unbeatable supervillian! She had no weaknesses! She wasn't meant to have such a downfall. Such a flaw. She-

_Ding_!

Oh. This was her floor.

She stepped out into the hall, and it looked the same. As did everything else, she noticed. The boys just didn't change. Once total simple minded, totally-lost-without-her knuckleheads, always total, simple minded, totally-lost-without-her knuckleheads.

She strolled down the hallway, watching the doors as she passed. Most were empty, black painting marking this. However, four weren't. one blue, one purple, one green- she stopped. Her old room. For a minute she considered reaching out, possible turning the old, dulled gold doorknob… and she just might have, had it not been for a sudden sound catching her attention.

An awful hacking sound, wet and harsh and tortured. She turned her head slightly, and found herself staring at a red door. The twins.

She entered.

She started to smile; she hadn't seen her little brothers in forever, it seemed! They were… seven when she left? They'd be at least ten now! However, the smile dropped off, instantly being replaced with a look of utter horror when she saw her brothers.

Her little brothers, her precious baby brothers… were they sick, or did death run over them? Riding a train?!

The two boys were tucked snugly into their bed, thick red blanket pulled up to their chins, practically shoulder to shoulder. They were both unimaginably pale, their usually ruby red complexions having faded to a ghostly pastel pink; it looked ghoulish and kind of translucent. Their masks were off, and one of the Wego's, whose arms weren't tucked under the comforter, and instead of their usual super-hero attire was fleecy red pajamas.

Shego's heart clenched, much to her annoyance. She was a villain! The exact opposite of good! She wasn't supposed to feel disgusting emotions like _pity_, or sympathy, or comp-

One of the Wego's sleepy, watery eyes drifted lazily across the room as he slowly turned his head, until his bleary gaze came to rest on his big sister. "Shego?"

Awww… but they were so cute. Especially when he said her name like that, all sweet and sleepy and sounding like a suffering little angel; sad yet sweet- no! She was _not_ supposed to-

"Shego…" the second twins voice was weak, but it was impossible to contain the joy. "You cabe!" she bit back a laugh at his mispronunciation.

"I dhew you'd cobe…" the other added gleefully, before going into a body wracking fit of loud coughing.

Knowing what was undoubtedly coming, she set the tray on the end table and hesitantly stepped up. The coughing had by now forced him into a sit up, not bothering to cover his mouth, his brother struggling to prop himself up and rest a comforting hand on his arm… until he started as well. Connected not just as twins, but with the magic the rainbow rock had bestowed upon them, they hardly did anything not at the exact same time. And if they did, the other was quick to follow. Even something as unpleasant as coughing. Not by choice, mind you. They had no control over it.

Shego watched the poor things for a moment, her usually fierce, cold eyes, soft. She sat down on the edge of the bed, sorting through her memories for a moment. She hoped her old methods still worked…

She reached over and wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the Wego sitting slightly further away, pulling the little boy closer. Then, taking her other arm around the other, pulled them both up into her lap. She leaned back against the headboard, letting the two finish the awful coughing fits into her chest, rocking slightly and murmuring comfortingly to them.

When they finally managed to finish, the two didn't hesitate to relax completely, going completely limp in their sisters arms, listening to her heartbeat.

Shego looked down at the two little children she was cradling so carefully, staring up at her with those sleepy, innocent, half closed eyes. _This_ was her weakness. The two adorable twins, who had always idolized their big sister. She just couldn't say no, no matter how badly she wanted to, when they needed something. No matter how much the villain side of her wanted to shove them away and bark at them, the big sister that was still buried deep inside her, locked up with the key melted down and buried six feet under, liked this. She liked having them snuggling into her sides, warm, moist breath on her neck- "Achoo!" … ok, she could definitely deal without the sneeze spray on her neck…

The Wego on her right slowly pulled out, smiling sheepishly, sniffling and wiping his bright pink nose on his pajama sleeve. "Sorry Shego…"

"It's-" she caught herself. She couldn't yell at them, forcing her temper down. It wasn't his fault, no matter how disgusting it was... naturally, of course, after she tamed her boiling temperature, the other little one sneezed on her too. She went stiff as a statue, breath ragged, and they could practically feel the fury emanating off of her.

"Sorry Shego…" the second twin apologized, both eyes wide, hands frozen in the air, fingers an inch from touching, hovering over the tissue box. "Um… Sh-Shego…" he sounded nervous. "…Are you mad ad be?"

"As a matter of fact-!" she bit down on her tongue, hard. No. she couldn't tell at him. She couldn't. Not with them looking at her with those big innocent eyes. Instead of exploding, she said instead "Stop starin'. What are you, owls?"

The desired result was achieved, they both started giggling. Her sharp sense of humor had never failed to amuse them in the past.

"Good. Now that ya've stopped coughing like choking vultures" more little laughing fits. "You hungry?" they both nodded enthusiastically. "Good."

After getting them back under the covers, she gave them there soup, which they gladly downed. Not surprisingly, the other boys had failed to feed them. Morons.

While the Wego twins ate their meal, Shego sat at the edge of the bed, and, with nothing else to do, allowed her mind to wander. No sooner had she let her guard down, memories came flooding to the very front of her mind.

_The eldest three of the Team Go siblings all sat in their chairs around their meeting table. The little Wego twins, only four years old, were chasing each other around the table, laughing and squealing and just generally having fun. The others were discussing, again, why this had happened._

_Shego, however, wasn't listening._

_She was staring off into space, thinking about her baby brothers. They were just little tykes, could they handle this kind of power. This could be dangerous to them! They were just toddlers, they didn't know the difference between good and evil. It would make them the easiest targets for kidnapping and hostages. And if someone could somehow capture them and turn them… they wouldn't know they were doing anything wrong. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby brothers, she just loved them so much-_

_She was jerked out of her thoughts by a howl._

_She was on her feet in a moment, rushing over to the Wegos. One of them was sitting up against the table, tears spilling down his cheeks, wailing and sobbing, the other on his knees next to him, looking worried with tears of his own brewing._

_Their big sister rushed over and knelt down beside the little ones, asking what was wrong._

"_I- I 'urt m-my… my kne-e-e!" the crying one wailing. Choking on a sob with a slight hiccupping noise, his body lurched, and a copy of him appeared next to him. Squeezing his eyes shut, the copy disappeared. Another problem with them being so young; they had a difficult time controlling their powers._

_Shego gently reached out to the little one and touched his face, laying a gloved on his cheek and wiping away the tears with her thumb. "Shh…" she soothed, pulling the little body close so his head rested on her shoulder, arms reflexively curling around her neck as she stroked his hair comfortingly. "It's ok, it's ok… shh… you're big sister's here. Shego's here." She gently pushed the sniffling toddler back. "What's wrong sweetie? Said you hurt yer knee?"_

_He nodded. "U- Uh huh."_

"_Can I see?"_

"_I- I guess so…" so he plopped back down and flattened his legs on the ground before him, revealing a reddening carpet burn on his left kneecap._

"_Oh… it doesn't look too bad." The elder cooed. "Don't worry. I can fix it." Kissing his forehead, she got up and left the room for a moment, returning a moment later with some ointment and a bandage. After smoothing the cream on to sooth the stinging, she stuck the band-aid on carefully._

"_There. All better?"_

_Despite their grins, the grins shook their heads. "Nope." They said together. "You forgot something."_

_She blinked, pretending to be confused. "I did?"_

_They giggled. "Yeah!"_

"_What?"_

"_You didn't kiss it!"_

"_Oh!" she threw her arms up. "Of course! How could I forget?" she kissed the top of the bandage. "Ok, how bout now? Is it better _now_?" they both nodded and hugged their beloved big sister._

Shego shook herself out of the memory. It had been only a few months after they got their powers when that happened. The two had now finished their soup, and the empty bowls sat neatly on the tray on the end table.

She got up, planning on taking the dishes to the dishes, but a pale, feverish hand grabbed hers. She looked down questioningly at her little brothers. "Don'd go." They both pleaded. "Stay here with us."

"Yeah… please?" they both gave her what was known as the 'puppy dog pout'. As much as she hated it, her heart melt.

"Ugh, fine." The looks she got were so incredible happy they almost made the annoyance tolerable. Almost.

They worked to pull her down on the bed, scooting over, their wants obvious. She rolled her eyes. "Oh…fine." She climbed under the covers. Her baby brothers each took a side, snuggling into her, her arms, much to her dismay, curling instinctively around them. As they settled in, she sat up, and before she could stop herself, leaned to the side and planted a kiss on the first twins forehead. Already nearly asleep, all he could manage was a sleepy smile.

"Thanks Shego…" he slurred, lips barely moving, not bothering to open his eyes.

She bent the other way and kissed the other twin in the same spot. Suddenly, his arms shot up and wrapped firmly around her neck. For a moment he squeezed his big sister, face buried in her lush black hair. "Thanks for being here." He murmured. "…I love you."

"Me too." Was the instant response from the other boy. Then he lay back down and snuggled into his pillow.

"…I love you too." While the sentence was barely a whisper, a mere crackle of sound, so soft and brittle it was nearly indecipherable, both boys smiled bigger than they ever had.

"Forever and always?"

"…Forever and always."

**So… what did ya'll think? Awful? Half decent? Anyone? Yeah, sorry if it's totally and completely OOC, but I've always been interested in Sego's past and stuff like that, as it's not really covered all that much.**


End file.
